Lyric
Lyrics are the supreme ruling race on the Planet Lyra. They hold the vast majority of political, economic, and technological power despite only constituting roughly a third of the planet's population. Lyrics embrace a renaissance culture holding the arts, sciences, and personal growth in high esteem. However, Lyrics tend to be somewhat closed minded to other ways of thinking and believe that the best path to Lyra's continued prosperity is to stamp out conflicting opinions. For the sake of increasing this prosperous unity, Lyric Government has imposed harsh laws that force other beings to adopt Lyric tradition and philosophy, to the point of even eradicating other ways of life and erasing other cultural identities. Though the Lyrics are a race, the term also refers to those who have assimilated into Lyric society. These "Lyrics" are granted the name of a Lyric for becoming "Lyric Citizens". Though they are still not granted total freedom, they are granted many benefits non-Lyric Citizens do not posses. Overview Planet Lyra is home to many races, but most are united under the Lyrics, the ruling race after which the planet is named. Lyrics tend to be cunning, inquisitive, romantic, and compassionate. However, their lavish upper-class lifestyle has kept many of them tragically disconnected from the reality of lower-class citizens. While Lyric society is largely peaceful and prosperous, the society is formed to emphasize unity and stability at the cost of social diversity and true freedom. This is done by any means necessary and as a side effect many of the other races have lost their own cultures, customs, traditions and sense of both uniqueness and identity. In fact, Lyrics have nearly erased the cultures of the Old Kingdoms, passed laws condemning those who seek to revive them or write about them. They've even gone so far as to institute population control on all other races, ensuring that the demographic mix of the planet always remains constant, by limiting who can legally have children. However, to the Lyrics this is a necessary sacrifice for prosperity. Lyrics often believe the end justifies the means, and will go at any lengths to ensure that the unity of the races is maintained; or more accurately that the Lyrics remain in power. Lyric society is somewhat matriarchal. Although women and men are held in equal esteem, women are believed to be more suited to leadership roles than their male counterparts. This cultural norm was established after the First Queen of the United World Government came into power, and has since perpetuated the belief that women are naturally more loving and intelligent than men and therefore more capable rulers. Men tend to be stereotyped as brave, powerful, loyal warriors, admired for their ability to defend their families and their beliefs, but lacking the feminine qualities of an ideal leader. Creation Lyric tradition tells that Lyrics, Lyra and all existence itself was created from the Galatune, the Supreme Score of Creation's song. The universe, known to the Lyics as the Great Magnum Opus, was created by and is the physical manifestation of the Galatune. Each sound creating and adding something more wondrous and beautiful into being. Lyrics believe themselves to have been the first race created with the capacity to sing, and thus rightfully hold reign over all other races as the most sacred race. This belief is further enforced by the Lyrics' strong natural connection with magic. Of all the races of Lrya, the Lyrics have the strongest attunement to magic and greatest potential for mystical powers. While this belief runs deep within Lyric society, the true origins of the Lyrics remains a mystery. All that is known is that they were indigenous to the planet Lyra. Conduct Lyrics are very proper, noble and chivalrous, among other Lyric citizens. They have proper mannerisms and etiquette that is expected from them. The higher the rank a Lyric possesses within their society the more is expected from them to act in an appropriate way. This code is embedded into Lyric children at a very young age to ensure the next generation continues this tradition. Lyrics are however expected to be cordial and friendly to lower ranking classes, but in practice they tend to be out-of-touch and a bit callous towards those who are less fortunate than themselves. It is typical for an upper-class Lyric to hold the belief that lower class citizens are lower class due to a lack of achievements, and not due to the real lack of opportunity. There is an unacknowledged superiority complex held by Lyrics that created great division and inequality between the races. Lyrics are very uncomfortable with those who think or look differently, and there is a great fear of diversity. Physical deformities are especially feared and even believed by many to be a sign of demonic influence. This is reflected by their fear of the Notre, the cursed offspring of Humans and Lyrics who often have physical deformities. Society Lyrics are elitist, they have several ranks and many different classes within their society. A Lyrics' typical goal is to climb this ladder as high as possible in their lifetime,and ensure their children can climb higher than they did. While the Lyric society is separated from ranks, and classes they also have a major rift with the races that share the planet with them. Lyrics maintain a population control over the other races to ensure that they remain in control of the world; while also refusing to acknowledge any society except their own. The United Lyric World Government is broken into several forms of branches. With the Lyric Royal Family , the Lyric High Counsel, the Lyric Court of Nobles, and the Twelve Presiding Judges. Each body of government serves a vital role in maintaining the World Government and ensures both peace and prosperity is continued. Though in secret they work to keep the Lyrics in a position of absolute power over all others on the planet. Appearance & Attire Lyrics tend to have very well-formed, consistent figures, with narrow diversity in body types, perfect smooth skin without discolorations, bright eyes and soft hair. They also tend to maintain a natural youthful appearance quite longer than the other races do. Both genders are considered the pinnacle of beauty and as such many other races attempt to emulate them. Many in fact, look up to the Lyrics, seeing them akin to demi-gods as their beauty lasts their entire lifetime. Lyrics also have vibrant skin that somewhat emits a low glow and have long elongated ears. Their hair varies from a deep sun yellow to a thick crimson red, while their eyes are likewise unique ranging from emerald green to amethyst purple. Lyric attire reflects the lyric sense of beauty, emphasizing pure sleek designs with solid colors, and soft forms, decorated by ornate delicate accessories. Powers & Abilities Lyrics are known for their strong affinity to magic and the mystic arts. While most Lyrics are born with great potential for becoming powerful mystic users and spell casters, these skills still need to be focused and practiced in order to master. Lyrics also naturally excel in acrobatics and tend to be significantly more agile than Humans. *'Acrobat: '''Lyrics tend to have great acrobatic abilities, able to jump great distances and are more than capable of performing acrobatic maneuvers. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Lyrics who have studied magic for many years are able to in fact manipulate their surroundings themselves. Turning the elements into an extension of their own being and exerting their will through it. Twisting them into new forms for artistic purposes or utilizing them for powerful attacks. *'Energy Blasts:' Lyrics who study magic are able to learn how to channel energy into projectile blasts, and are capable of using this energy in a number of ways. *'Prolonged Youth:' Though the lifespan of a Lyric is typically that of 140-180 years, they never show signs of aging and maintain their youthful appearance their entire life. However, despite a youthful appearance, they still suffer from diminishing strength and cognitive abilities with age much like how Humans do. *'Magic Affiliation:' Lyrics have a strange but strong connection to all things pertaining to spells, magical properties, mystical spells and enchanting charms. In fact, magic is all but natural to Lyrics. This fact further strengthens the belief that Lyrics were the first beings created by the song of the universe and the most attuned with the forces of creation. *'Mystic:' All Lyrics are so in tune with the nature of magic, that almost all Lyrics are capable mystics, able to cast mystic spells and illusions. *'Spellcaster:' More devoted Lyrics are capable of becoming powerful spellcasters, beings who are able to perform stronger and far more powerful spells. These beings are in fact so powerful and devoted to magic that they have learned some of the most deadliest spells, and have banded them from use. Weapons Lyrics have a vast range of weapons all of which have different functions and purposes. Many of the Lyric weapons are imbued with mystical properties and powers and aren't dependent on any particular skill or ability; making Lyric weapons very versatile and the weapon of choice for many races. Though the Lyrics have many basic weapons, they also have many weapons of legend and many fables involving these great and powerful weapons. *'Laser Pistol:' Lyrics have managed to regain a rudimentary understanding of the lost laser technologies of ancient times. While these weapons are still very uncommon, they are somewhat more common amongst upper-class Lyrics. However, most government officials, from Counselors to Knights are assigned registered laser pistols. A small laser pistol weapon is able to fire a beam or laser from its own supply, the energy a Lyric supplies it with, from their own magical properties or from the energy of a Star Crystal. *'Shields:' Many Lyric shields are uniformed together and are composed of the same substance. They have a metallic physical shield which is usually protected by an outer shield which is composed of mystical energy. These shields usually depict the Royal Family's crest or the symbol of the Lyric race. *'Spears:' Spears tend to be the melee weapon of choice for most Lyrics. The reach of the spears helps to compliment the Lyrics natural affinity for magical and long-range combat. *'Swords:' Swords are also a popular weapon amongst Lyrics, although somewhat less utilized than spears. Swords tend to be though of as a Human weapon and often are considered in poor taste for seasoned Lyric warriors. Trivia *The term "''Lyric" is actually a word that is used to define the locution in songs or poems. This reflects the culture and religious beliefs of the Lyrics in Galatune, who believe they were the first race created that could sing, and they hold poetry and music in high esteem. *The Lyrics are often thought of as being Space Elves. *The Lyrics have a strong resemblance to the Eldar, in Game Worshop's Warhammer 40K series. Category:Lyric